Continuation to Midnight Sun
by Avital Brokorenko
Summary: I really wanted the story to be complete so I decided to begin to write the continuation myself. Like many other fans, I was eager to see how Edward felt. I hope I can, in some sense, relate to Stephanie. I will gladly continue writing if people enjoy!


I knew that I was going back to check if Bella was safe that night. There was absolutely no way – and I had convinced myself this – that she could go a single night without my protection. Naturally, I parked my car next to Rosie's M3 and made my way to Bella's house at an accelerating speed. There was no other way for me to get back to her without feeling the anxiety that she might have been hurt. I opened her window carefully and made my way to the rocking chair only to realize that she was already tossing in her unnerved sleep. _What was she dreaming about?_

"Don't go Edward," she whispered again. I couldn't help but worry about the way she said those words in her sleep. It was as if she knew that I needed to leave her. I needed to leave to keep her safe.

Suddenly Bella did something in her dream that she had never done before – she woke up. It must be a really bad dream that she's having. Before I even gave her the chance to look up and examine the room, I dashed out of the window and waited for her breathing to steady and slow down before I climbed back inside. I was worried.

In the early hours of the morning, she finally sank into an exhausted and seemingly dreamless sleep. I left earlier this morning and listened by the forest as she woke up. Her sigh made me twitch with sadness as I knew that she hadn't had a good nights sleep. I ran home and put on a fresh set of clothes before I lunged into my car to pick Bella up for school. I waited for a couple of minutes until I heard Charlie's car drive away into the distance, then I put my foot flat on the accelerator, pushing harder than needed, from my nerves to be close to her again. I cut out the engine and waited not even for a minute and I saw her looking out the window at my car. I could hear her stumbling down the stairs and tripping over more things than any normal person, before she got to the door and slammed it shut without locking the deadbolt. It seemed as though she was in such a hurry to be with me and I liked that. She realized that I watched her every move and blushed, pausing just before she stepped into the car.

"Good morning." I tried not to laugh at her reaction to me. As soon as I looked at the dark circles under her eyes my smile faded, remembering that she hadn't had a good nights rest.

"How are you today?" I asked, knowing that she would never admit to any form of weakness.

"Good, thank you." A smile broke across her face. It was as if she had never been good before I arrived and I couldn't help but smile back at this thought.

"You look tired." I looked at the deep grey bags under her eyes. Her skin was so fragile.

"I couldn't sleep," she confessed and she swung her hair over her shoulders as if she wanted to hide her tiredness from me.

"Neither could I," I teased, trying to make her feel a fraction better. It worked and she laughed with me.

"I guess that's right. I suppose I slept just a little bit more than you did."

"I'd wager you did."

"So what did you do last night?" she asked. I knew she was curious. Her eyes always had never ending questions for me. I chuckled and remembered the last words I said to her last night. Today was my turn.

"Not a chance. It's my day to ask questions." I reminded.

"Oh, that's right. What do you want to know?" A crease formed between her eyes and she looked puzzled to my interest in her. I wanted to know everything. I didn't care how silly I would sound; I just wanted to _know_ her - inside and out. Of coarse I wouldn't be able to know her on the outside because I could not touch her. She wore a brown sweater today that clung to her skin like a second layer. I felt distracted for a couple of seconds, wondering what she would look like underneath and then forced myself to think straight.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked looking at her brown sweater. It was the chocolate brown color of her eyes, but nowhere near as beautiful.

She rolled her eyes at me as if this was a stupid question. I hope I didn't say anything wrong.

"It changes from day to day."

"What's your favorite color today?" I found her more amusing by the second.

"Probably brown." She looked down at her sweater to examine the color.

I couldn't help but laugh at her absurd expression to my very first question of the day.

"Brown?" Did she change her color according to the way she dressed that day?

"Sure. Brown is warm. I _miss_ brown. Everything that's supposed to be brown – tree trunks, rocks, dirt – is all covered up with squashy green stuff here," She really did not enjoy the cold weather. I could see how it made her cringe. I wondered again, how she would repel if I touched her warm skin. I looked into her eyes and saw the warmth in them.

"You're right," I decided, and I stared into her eyes more. "Brown is warm."

I wanted to touch her. A piece of her hair had fallen out of place and I reached out to sweep it behind her shoulder before thinking. I inhaled her sweet scent and regretted it a second later. My throat burned.

It didn't take long to arrive at school and as I parked my car, I turned to face her.

"What music is in your CD player right now?"

She told me about a CD that Phil had given her and I reached over to flip open my compartment where all my CDs were and handed her the same CD.

"Debussy to this?" She took the CD and examined it.

I asked her endless questions all day without stopping. I wanted to know everything. Which movies did she like, which one's she didn't, where has she travelled and where she would like to go – hopefully I could take her sometime – and I wanted to know which books held her interest. I loved that she was smart.

I don't think I've ever heard Bella talk so much but only because I had interrogated her with eternal questions which were honestly significant to me. Some of my questions made the blood flow to her cheeks which made me want to ask her more questions. I loved her reaction. I asked her what her favorite gem stone was and her face lit up into an almost scarlet color as she blurted out her answer.

"Topaz." It seemed like she regretted the words as she said them. Why would that be an embarrassing answer?

"Tell me," I wanted to know her reasoning and the fact that she was looking away from me made me curious as to why she was so embarrassed about her answer.

"It's the color of your eyes today," She admitted, looking down and fiddling with a piece of her hair. She _liked_ the color of my eyes? But what happens when I haven't eaten?

"I suppose if you asked me in two weeks I'd say onyx." She added as if she knew what I was thinking. I can't believe how observant she is. It makes me happy to think that she likes things about me.

"What kinds of flowers do you prefer?" Maybe I would get her some flowers. I wanted to do everything for her.


End file.
